digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Subzero Ice Punch!
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Atsushi Maekawa (En:) Mark Ryan, J.M. Morris |directed by=(Ja:) Takenori Kawada |chief animation director=Shigetaka Kiyoyama |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) May 2, 1999 (En:) September 23, 1999 |continuity= }} After hours spent searching, Tai and Matt reunite on a cold region of File Island, but without anyone around to stop them, a fight soon breaks out between the two. Synopsis Still on the block of ice, Tai and find some land. Tai is still in his blue briefs. Tai soon finds his clothes (which are frozen, so he has Agumon warm them up) and after he's dressed he tries to see where the other parts of the island are going. At that moment, a attacks the two. Agumon and Tai try to avoid his attacks and find a Black Gear in his back. Tai has Agumon roll up into a soccer ball and kicks him onto Frigimon's back and Agumon burns the gear, reverting Frigimon to his nicer self. Tai asks him if he saw any other kids like him. He tells the two that he saw a boy with a , but the island he landed on is going by quickly. Since Tai and Agumon helped him, Frigimon makes an ice bridge to walk across and the three start walking. On the Island, Matt and Gabumon are walking in a snowstorm to find the others, and Matt starts to get a cold, so Gabumon finds a cave for them to stay in. Matt goes along thinking T.K. must be in there, but when he finds it empty he wants to go back out. Gabumon starts a fire and says he will go find T.K.. When Matt becomes impatient, he goes back into the storm, but after a short while he passes out. Gabumon finds him unconscious and brings him back to the cave, keeping him warm with his fur. The next day Tai, Agumon and Frigimon arrive at the island and begin searching for Matt and Gabumon. Meanwhile, Matt wakes up and thanks Gabumon, who now has Matt's cold. Tai and Agumon soon find the two, and Frigimon goes off to find some food. Matt and Tai get into an argument about what they should do next. Matt wants to search for the others, but Tai thinks they should head back to Infinity Mountain and reminds Matt that the others were on different islands and the islands are too far apart. A fight soon breaks out, and the two end up rolling towards a cliff edge. Matt then expresses his worries for T.K., but before Tai can respond, the cliff they're both on crumbles away. With Matt and Tai hanging for their life by a branch, and their Digimon too tired to help, all hope seems lost. Then Mojyamon appears to knock them down. Fortunately, their fall is broken by Frigimon, who's just come back with some food to eat. The Digimon are now able to digivolve and are able to free Mojyamon of the Black Gear in his chest. They then find some Black Gears within the cliff face broken down during the fight, and destroying them causes the island to begin moving back to Infinity Mountain. The two boys forget their troubles and look towards their next plan of action. File:Adventure Epi09-1.jpg File:Adventure Epi09-2.jpg File:Adventure Epi09-3.jpg File:Adventure Epi09-4.jpg File:Adventure Epi09-5.jpg File:Adventure Epi09-6.jpg Featured characters (4) * (8) |c5= * (1) * (2) * (2) *' ' (6) *'Mojyamon' (9) * (10) * (11) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Okay, so Mom was right. I should have worn a sweater!" :—'Tai', after landing in the snow. Tai: "Hey look, I found my clothes! Except they're even too cool for me now". Agumon: "Don't worry, I can give you the latest hot look!" Tai: "Hey Agumon, that's smokin'! Now can you look up my pants?" :—'Agumon' uses his fire breath to give Tai a steamy new outfit... Agumon: "Oops, nuked 'em a little too long, but look on the bright side, Tai!" Tai: "What bright side?" Agumon: "You won't be cold anymore!" :—...A little too steamy. "I can barely lift you, much less throw you, Tubbymon!" :—'Tai' struggles to lift Agumon off the ground. Frigimon: "Hey, Dad, are we there yet?" Tai and Agumon: "Huh?" Frigimon: "Sorry, I just had to say that." :—'Frigimon' has a...peculiar sense of humor. "Sure, let's go for a hike. Then after that, we'll hike, and then we can hike some more. Sheesh!" :—'Tai', reluctantly making his way up the cliff side towards Matt and Gabumon. "Bet you looked pretty funny with no fur on, Gabumon." :—'Matt' repays Gabumon's kindness with light mocking. Tai: "It sure is lucky that we met up with Frigimon." Matt: "Frosty the Snowmon here?" :—'Matt' says what everyone's thinking. "When it rains kids, I usually notice." :—'Frigimon', master of the obvious. "It's T.K., he's out there on some strange island, and he's all alone." :— A tearful Matt reveals his concern for his brother's safety "It's raining kids and Digimon again. I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella." :—'Frigimon', getting used to the sight of falling kids and Digimon. Other notes , as the title character in the TV special, . Matt even refers to him jokingly as "Frosty the Snowman". |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Matt announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the only episode in which Gabumon removes his entire fur coat, though only his silhouette and his hands are seen at this point. *Just after Gabumon gives Matt his fur coat, what appears to be Gabumon's legs can be seen sticking out of the fur. This could suggest the feet Gabumon is seen with are not his real feet, especially since he already hides human-like hands under his claws. *The rivalry that's been building between Tai and Matt reaches breaking point in this episode, as the two end up in a proper fight. A similar fight would break out much later on, in the episode "The Ultimate Clash". }} de:Verschollen in Eis und Schnee